Over the years, a variety of aids have been used to help teach or learn subjects such as arithmetic, geography and languages, including instruction books, flash cards and a variety of games. Such aids are particularly useful in teaching children. These aids also can be sources of entertainment and can focus on topics such as trivia, jokes, and riddles. The aids also can be useful as a reference source on all kinds of topics.
Conventional books, flash cards and games have met with varying degrees of success in providing an educational and entertaining tool. While books, flash cards and games can be useful with the assistance and in the presence of an instructor, they are not usually fun or motivating. Other educational methods are too complex, difficult to use and/or not fun and, therefore, do not successfully accomplish their objectives.
Aids of the aforementioned types take many forms. For instance, Lassowsky, U.S. Pat. No. 6,716,033, teaches a system using cards wherein objects can be combined to learn mathematical operations. Greenberg, U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,300, teaches an educational card game for teaching mathematics and words associated with numbers. Wood et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,647, teaches an electronic toy with a rotating element designed to teach children the alphabet, numbers and sounds.
No prior art, however, teaches or suggests a book with at least one rotating device that allows the user to vary questions in the book and check whether her/his answers are correct. Further, no prior art teaches or suggests a book with at least one rotating device that serves as an entertaining or easy to use reference source.